Furry little Problems
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Another little oneshot around Gypsy Snape! Gypsy tries to practice Transfiguration anf Severus ends up with a furry little problem


**I do not own Harry Potter, this came to me in the form of a flying pink plot bunny. **

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Gypsy Snape squealed. Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black came skidding into the common room on a sunny Saturday morning to see what all the commotion was about. Thirteen year old Gypsy, the younger sister of one of their friends stood in the middle of the room with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Gypsy! Whats wrong?" Regulus asked, "I-I-I…" she stammered, "Gypsy Elizabeth Snape! Young Lady you are so in for it!" Lucius looked around at the sound of his friend, Severus's voice. "Severus? Where are you?"

"Right in front of you blockhead." The blonde looked around, "Where?"

"Look down." The two seventh year boys looked down and then burst into furious bursts of laughter, before them sat a small black lop-eared rabbit. "Yes yes, laugh it up." The boy/rabbit barked.

"I-I was trying to practice and it just went kinda screwy." She sheepishly tried to explain. "_Kinda screwy?!" _Severus's deep voice barked from the tiny fluffy body of the rabbit, "Look at me!"

"Oh my God!" Narcissa Black gaped at the Snape, "What happened?"

"I needed to practice Transfiguration and I was trying to turn a book into mouse, but Severus got in the way, and…." She motioned to her brother who try trying to walk without hopping adorably, "Oh my god he's so _CUTE_!" the blonde girl squealed and scooped up the small mass of fluff. "Put me down Woman!" Severus protested.

"Aw but you're just so adorable" she scratched behind his large floppy ears, "What are you….." He suddenly cut off as he went limp and his leg involuntarily shook with happiness as her fingers stroked his ears, "I-I, No Stop it!" He squirmed and hopped out of her arms.

"We have to get him to Professor McGonagall." Malfoy insisted, "Are you off your nut?! If she finds out I turned my brother into a rabbit she'll give me so many detentions I will be here until I'm twenty!" Gypsy protested.

"Honey by the looks of it, you may well be here that long anyway." Narcissa pointed out.

"Well, maybe we can go to a Ravenclaw, they're smart right?" Regulus pointed out, "Reg, you're brilliant," Gypsy grabbed her large leather satchel, "Severus hop in here until we find some help."

They didn't know that a rabbit could raise it's eye brows, or even that they had any, but the look Severus gave his sister proved this fact, "There is no way in hell I am getting in that thing."

"Would you rather James Potter saw you as a fluffy bunny?" Gypsy asked, the rabbit thought then scrambled into the bag.

"Okay, I'll ask Lovegood if he can help us." She started out of the common room and to the grand hall where she knew that Lovegood would be writing that magazine that he planned to publish after graduating, Gypsy doubted it would go anywhere, but he was brilliant.

"Lovegood." She called to the long haired blond boy in ragged robes eating cereal, "Hello Gypsy Snape." He greeted, "Hey, uh, I have a bit of a problem." She sat beside him, and opened the flap of her bag. Severus poked his twitching nose out of the bag, "why do you have a rabbit in your purse?" Lovegood asked, "Actually, that's my brother." She said sheepishly.

"Uhh, no I've see your brother, he's at least 5 foot 10, black hair and kind of scary looking."

"I am not scary looking!" Severus protested indignantly, "Well not now you're not." Gypsy shrugged.

"Oh and whose fault is that?"

"Shh Slughorn is coming." Gypsy pushed him back in the bag and sat quietly with the bag between her legs, " , ." he nodded to both of them.

When Slughorn passed, Gypsy sighed and Pulled Severus back out again. "I don't know how to change his back, and you're smart so….." she gestured to her brother.

"Have you taken his to McGonagall?"

Gypsy sighed and left with her brother back in her bag, "How much stuff can you shove in here?" his voice asked from inside the bag, "Shh quiet." She shook the sack.

"Hey! Snape." Gypsy stopped, "Oh Shit." She whispered, "What do ya want Potter?" she turned around to face the older boy, "I'm just wondering where your brother is, off pointing his oversized nose in the restricted section again?" James teased.

Gypsy rolled her eyes and turned back around, "hey, come one we're just having a bit of fun, aint we boys?" Sirius Black pulled her back by the strap of her bag. "Bugger off Black." She muttered.

"What was that love?" James walked in front of her, "Please move." She moved to the side and tried to walk around him, "Oh come on, just tell us where the bloody dungeon bat is and we'll let you be."

Gypsy rolled her eyes and delivered a swift kick to his shins and darted off, with her bag hitting her thigh with each step. She leaned against a pillar then gasped when she felt movement in her back.

"Oh my God Severus are you okay?" she pulled him out of the bag, "I'm fine." He groaned, "The layer of brick like books cushioned the blows."

"I am so sorry." She set him on the railing where he wobbled a bit then gained his balance, "Gypsy, You're my sister and I love you, but please for the love of all that is decent and holy in this world, go to Professor McGonagall!" he begged.

"Fine!" she groaned and stuffed him back in the bag.

She knocked on the door of the transfigurations class room and smiled when no one answered, "Well she must be out, better come back later and…" she stopped as the door creaked open, "Crap"

"Ah, Miss Snape, I take it you have completed that extra credit I assigned you?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh, Funny story about that, uh." She pulled her brother out of her bag. "Miss, Snape you where meant to turn the book into a mouse, not a rabbit, but since it is living and moving this time I'll…"

"Actually ma'am that's not the book." Gypsy admitted sheepishly, "Hello Ma'am." Severus shook the dust out of his fur and Professor McGonagall nearly dropped her tea cup.

"My goodness." She muttered, " , Is that you?" she shook her head and tutted, " I am very disappointed in you."

"Yes Ma'am." Gypsy looked at her feet, "However, since it is a rodent and it is alive, I am willing to give you half credit."

Gypsy perked up, "Along with a mouth's detention." She shrunk once more. "Now as for you ." the teacher turned to her brother.

With a simple flick of her wand the rabbit was replaced this her seventeen year old brother, whose nose continued to twitch, "That will wear off in a couple hours, now off with you both." She shooed them out of the class room.

"Soooooo." Gypsy grinned sheepishly at her older brother who simply glared back at her, "Have I ever told you, you are the best brother in the world."

"Mmmmhmmm." Severus hummed and flicked her ear, "Ow!"


End file.
